The Demon's Book of Memories
by The Queen in Black
Summary: A collection of side stories for the FanFiction, "A Demon's Happy Ending". Book of Circus and Book of Murder are mainly included. Rating will change for future purposes, if you know what I mean. Kuroshitsuji and its characters, plot and all, belong to Yana Toboso. I only own the OC.
1. Sheer-Cuss I

_"_ _Ladies and gentlemen! Step right up!_

 ** _The Noah's Ark Circus has arrived!_**

 _Forget the cold weather and the bleak news…_

 ** _The show of the century is about to begin!"_**

* * *

" _Yes, I am one_ hell _of a butler._ "

The demon told the man sprawled on the floor. Cedric Brandel, head of the Brandel Tea Company, had tried to "replace" Ciel Phantomhive for being the Queen's Guard Dog but failed. The man thought that Lau had "sold him out" although the Chinese man was never on his side in the first place.

And now, his haughtiness had led him to this predicament. He was a victim of his own stupidity, so it seems.

"S-S-Stay away!" he yelled in fright.

" _Brandel_ ," the young Phantomhive's voice was stern as he called out to the man, "Why do you suppose no one knows what punishment the Queen's Guard Dog inflicts?"

Ciel reached for his eyepatch and pulled it off, revealing the Faustian Contract between him and the demon, Sebastian Michaelis, and his eye glowed. "It's because dead men tell no tales."

At the same time, Sebastian removed his white glove and the contract engraved on his hand turned purple as well, glowing brightly like the one on his master's eye. His usual wine-red eyes were out of sight as it were replaced by his pinkish-fuchsia-purple irises and his pupils that turned into slits.

The shadows emitting from probably, Sebastian's true form surrounded the terrified man. Brandel looked around him, and screamed as he faced his own demise. Meanwhile, in some other part of the mansion, away from that dreaded hall, a certain housekeeper sighed as she placed down a milk-filled bowl for the butler's pet.

She scratched the kitten's ear after it perked up, since it must have heard Brandel's voice. The animal meowed and purred at Mia's touch, as if it were curious of what it just heard.

"Oh nothing, Ery… it's just another one of those nasty jobs your owner, Sebastian Michaelis, and his master— _our_ Young Master—that needs to be done. Now, be a good girl for me and stay here as I have some duties to attend to."

Walking to where the three stooges were, the brunette remained a stern face as she whispered to no one in particular.

 _"_ _Your scream's a whisper."_

After that, Lau entered with Ran-Mao by his side. "All finished, my lord?" He only stood by the doorway while Ciel remained seated, sipping the freshly-made tea his butler had poured for him.

"Well, you see, someone gave me this," Lau raised his hand up, and in between his index and middle finger was an envelope. The Queen's seal was clear on it and Sebastian walked to Lau so he could let his master read it.

"This is…" Ciel murmured. He looked at Lau once again and asked, "Who gave this to you?"

"Some lads in white; they seem to have mistaken me for being one of your servants." The earl nodded and proceeded with opening the envelope. But asides from the Queen's letter, with it, there were two lavender colored tickets to "Noah's Ark Circus".

"My, my, those are tickets to the traveling circus coming to town," Lau paused and tried to remember about the chatter he heard from around him.

"The _'Noah's Ark_ _Circus'_ as I recall."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Just a teaser, so you know, I'll see what kind of reactions you dearies will have. I am sorry for not being able to update ADHE for almost two weeks since I was "stuck" and I've been working on articles (a.k.a. my summer job). Don't worry, I won't neglect that story just to focus on this one. I'll continue updating this story every once in a while when I don't feel like hearing Angela/Ash at all. I'll be piecing them all together and I hope you guys will like my terrible.. humor/imagination, I guess?**

 **So that's it! See you all next time~**


	2. Sheer-Cuss II

_A few days before taking care of Brandel…_

Ciel, Sebastian and Mia had already returned from Preston. Everything was pretty much the same—the trio creating a mess, either Mia or Sebastian will fix it, though that depends on the severity of the damage; Ciel asking for cake, taking care of Ery, while Pluto would be in a jealous rage—yes, all in a day's work for the Phantomhive manor.

Though there was this one day, or rather, night, that Mia took the courage to have "the talk" with Sebastian. It seems that she was itching to ask Sebastian about… everything, basically, everything that he has got to do with her. After putting Ciel to sleep, the both of them walked in silence and the housekeeper stopped in the middle of the hallway, just a few more walks until the grand staircase.

Sebastian took notice of this and turned on his heel. "Is there anything wrong, Mia?" The latter looked down on the polished floor, trying to avoid her gaze to meet with the butler's. Mia bit her bottom lip as Sebastian waited patiently for her to speak.

"Well… I don't know if it's alright, but, there is one thing—no, a lot—of things I've been really…" she paused and looked at the ceiling, trying to look for the right words to use without being too direct. "You've been really, what?" Sebastian went near her and when she deemed the butler to have gotten close enough to her, she stepped back.

Sebastian raised a perfect brow, although letting her be. Mia sighed, "I'm sorry, but, what I've been trying to say—dying to ask you—is that, I want to know everything,"

"Pardon me? Everything?"

She nodded. "Yes, everything that has something to do with you and me—with _us_. Is it alright if I ask you those questions I've been keeping with me?"

Sebastian wasn't a slowpoke and he immediately understood what she meant. His face was devoid of any emotion as he said, "Alright, where would you like us to talk? For me, it seems that this hallway would be a bad choice to talk about _that_ , especially if there will be unexpected reactions from you. The Young Master is soundly asleep and I am sure, as servants, we wouldn't want to bother him."

Mia nodded for the second time, "I agree. So, I guess the kitchen will be appropriate enough for this conversation." Still maintaining that distance, they walked towards the kitchen. Mia was having a battle with herself if she did the right thing or if she sounded a bit demanding.

Sebastian opened the door and went in, and then they sat across each other, with the table the only thing between them. "So, what did you want to ask me? I can't say that you should get to the point, we both have a lot of jobs to attend to tomorrow."

"Fine, okay? I'm on it and I'll be asking them all at once. So, about what Angela said… are those true? The mark, the mate-thing, what does that mean? Demons can love? Or am I bound to be your sex slave, something like that? Will I also become a demon? Is this permanent?"

Mia ran a hand through her bangs and breathed. "I'm sorry if I seem to be reacting so negatively upon this, but it just suddenly dawned on me. Also, during that time, I was still preoccupied with my anger for Harvey, and acted upon instinct."

Sebastian drummed his fingers on the table three times before he replied. "I do hope you will be able to take it all in as I explain the things you need to know, for now. And quite frankly, there are things that I myself don't know about."

"Even for a demon of my stature and age, this feeling is something new and I didn't think that this is… the truth." He paused and his eyes met with Mia as he watched the female's reactions.

"First, everything Angela Blanc has said is true; during the time we stayed in Houndsworth, I have placed my mark on your back. Before, I've heard from rumors about demons having humans as their mate. And those humans _will_ experience pain and changes in the long run, and once that certain change has been fulfilled, it is for eternity. Demons can love, but it's not something as stupid as that. It can be likened to possession, and also," the demon smirked and rolled his eyes, "Just because I _am_ a demon, that does not mean I'm an extremely lustful being."

Mia grinned sheepishly and chuckled awkwardly, mouthing the word, "sorry" to him.

"Thank you, at least now I wouldn't be battling with myself at three in the morning if I should interrogate you or not. It was nice, and, uh, good night to you." They smiled at each other and stood up, then walked towards the kitchen doors.

The brunette was reaching out for the door knob, but Sebastian's hand caught hers in a tight yet gentle grasp, and pulled the human close to his body. Mia looked up at him in surprise, waiting for what Sebastian will do.

He kissed the top of her palm, his eyes closed, exposing his long black lashes, before dropping the girl's hand. Next, he reached out to caress Mia's cheek with his thumb; with his other hand, he pulled her closer to make sure nothing else was between their bodies.

His voice was deep and velvety as he whispered something to—the frozen—Mia's ear.

" _You_ shall forever belong to me— _body_ _and_ _soul_ —as much as _I_ belong to you. Do you understand?"

Sebastian kissed the top of her head and inhaled the girl's scent. He smiled down at her endearingly, that's when Mia realized that this smile was genuine and was only for her to see.

She wrapped her arms around him as well, burying her face on the butler's chest. They stayed that way for a while before pulling away. "Now that is the best 'good night' greeting I've had in years."

They both chuckled before exiting the kitchen and parting ways to their rooms.

Up to this day, Mia can still remember that one night. There are random times during the day that she would think back at that moment, even now as she is walking through one of the many halls of the mansion, towards her master's study.

"What? A new mission and a circus?" Ciel only sighed at her reaction. "Yes, and I've already had Sebastian to buy you a ticket since the Queen only included two tickets in her letter."

And as if on cue, Sebastian handed her the ticket identical to the ones from the Queen. He grabbed her hand and placed it on Mia's palm. "We will be heading to London tomorrow and will leave the mansion early in the morning."

So it led to this…

The sun was just about to rise and yet, the double doors of the Phantomhive mansion opened, letting out the head of the manor with his butler, following behind him.

The glass windows of the manor reflected the pink, purple, and orange hues of the sky as Ciel and Sebastian made their way down the steps towards where a carriage was waiting. Once they arrived there, Sebastian handed over their luggage to Finnian, who effortlessly placed it on the carriage.

Mey-rin, Baldroy Tanaka and Mia were all waiting for them to arrive and they bowed to Ciel; with the exception of the chef. "How nice that the weather has already cleared up, it's the perfect day for a circus!"

Sebastian announced with his close-eyed smile in place meanwhile, the little Phantomhive had his usual scowl on his face. "Circuses are held in tents, that makes the weather irrelevant."

Ciel stepped forward since Mia has already opened the carriage door for him. Sebastian turned to give one last look to the three stooges. But the fake smile faded already and his face was stern as he reminded them. "Bard, Mey-rin, Finny, the young master, Mia and I will be staying in town for a while."

Bard saluted and smiled, "Take care of yourself, Young Master!"

Finnian raised his right arm and waved, "See you later!"

Mey-rin had a napkin with her, and she held it close to her face… though I am not sure if it's for her tears or something. Whatever, but instead of a smile, she looked concern instead. "Please come back soon!"

Tanaka had both of his little arms up and he waved Ciel goodbye.

Sebastian was already at Mia's side by the carriage door, both watching their master get on the carriage, finally. Before he got on completely, he looked back at the three servants and ordered them.

"You _three_ ," the servants straightened up, whilst Ciel pulled down on his hat. "Look after the place while I'm gone." And all together they replied, "Yes, my Lord!"

And the carriage took off, and inside, Mia and Sebastian sat beside each other across from Ciel. The young boy took out the Queen's letter and read it with his mind.

 _"My dear boy, I forgot to mention in my previous letters about my attempt to make a Christmas pudding with Phipps while Ash was away. I'm glad to tell you it was a great success and it would give me great pleasure to see you try it. Now, as to the enclosed tickets—did you know a circus is expected to arrive in London soon?_

 _I am told it's a travelling troupe, and a large number of children are missing from towns they have visited. Although the police are doing all that they can, they still haven't been found. They always vanish without a trace in the middle of the night. It's as though they have been lured away by the Pied Piper of Hamelin._

 _The sorrow of losing a family member is difficult to bear. I sincerely hope the children will return safely to their families soon._

 _—Victoria"_

Once finished, Ciel folded the letter again and neatly placed it back inside the envelope, right after that he kept the whole thing inside his coat's pocket. Sebastian smirked, "Where will you go first, my Lord?"

"Well, first of all we have to go there…"

"Today must be our lucky day, isn't it? It's very convenient that Sir Arthur is out." Mia muttered as he stood beside Ciel. They were inside the police's fiile room, through one of the many bookshelves.

Meanwhile, a man in a brown suit stood, somehow seeming inferior to the young noble. "Please stop! If the Commissioner finds out about this…" Albeit his warning, Ciel only replied, "Just make sure he doesn't, then."

Sebastian continued to look through the different compiled files as the two conversed. "Listen, this is the third floor! How did you get in here?!"

The wind blew and the open window was left unnoticed by Abberline. Ciel ignored his presence, "Well, Sebastian, is there anything?"

The butler stood up holding a stack of papers, "No bodies have been found that match the missing persons' reports."

"Fine, we'll leave after you're finish copying and we might as well borrow the photos."

"Sir, you can't do _that_!"

"Please do tell them that the Young Master took them if ever you get find out." Mia turned to him with a fake smile then followed behind Ciel as he stepped closer to the butler.

"E-Eh, b-but, that will only get me into _more_ trouble!"

Ciel took the papers from Sebastian and scanned it before looking at the man once again. "Listen you; you're Underline, was it?"

"It's _Abberline_!"

"Ah, you've been of great help. We appreciate your cooperation." As soon as Ciel said this, the butler walked towards Abberline and grabbed his hand, only to place a few pieces of money.

Abberline gasped and his widened in shock, which quickly turned into anger. He gripped Sebastian's gloved hand and refused the bribe money, making the butler's eyes widen.

He yelled, "I am not for sale! I just want to do whatever it takes to bring them back to their respective homes!"

" _'_ _Whatever it takes'_ , you say?" Ciel said, and he turned his attention to the young Phantomhive, letting go of Sebastian's hand.

"Very flexible of you—you have a bright future ahead of you."

Abberline watched as Ciel went towards the door, followed by the housekeeper. When he saw Sebastian's retreating figure as well, he turned back only to find out he was holding a mop.

"H-Hey, wait!"

"Hurry up and get promoted, Abberline." This was Ciel's final statement as he walked out without looking back. Mia followed behind him and Sebastian was the last to leave, bowing slightly to Abberline before closing the door.

"It seems they're all still, being treated as missing persons." Sebastian began as the three of them walked back to their carriage.

"By respectable society, perhaps, but someone in the underworld may have already disposed of them."

Sebastian opened the door once again and Ciel stepped in, removing his hat as he sat down. Mia went in as well, and Sebastian went in after her. She was supposed to remain silent but then, "So you mean… we'll be going _there_ again?"

"I'd really rather not, but it is a needed must." He sighed and used his cane to knock on the carriage ceiling for them to get going.

"Very good."

It didn't take long for them to reach the dreaded shop. The carriage stopped and parked right outside. "What do you plan on doing if ever he asks for 'payment'?" Mia asked Ciel, the latter sighing for an answer.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel announced after he opened the shop's door, only to reveal its dark insides, with a few candles lying around, lighting up the place.

As usual, the place always had this eerie aura.

The three of them stepped inside, following the path seeming to be laid out for them because of the candles. However, the door began to close by itself, and _his_ laugh was heard.

" ** _Welcome~ my lord~"_**

Nonetheless, Ciel continued walking forward until a low, rumbling noise made him stop. Whatever was the cause of it seemed to be getting closer to him.

When he looked down, it was a rolling skull. In time, the young earl managed to raise his foot before it could hit him.

" ** _Have you decided to humble me with your presence so you could enter one of my special coffins?~"_**

"Why, you—!"

" _ **Please, have a seat. I have a batch of cookies fresh from the oven~**_ "

Ciel sat on a coffin, removed his hat and placed it beside him. Meanwhile, the two servants stood on the other side, a few steps away to the right.

" ** _Children's bodies, you say?~_** "

"Regular society regards them as _'missing'_ , yet no corpses have turned up."

Undertaker got himself a plate of his cookies. " ** _Well, dead children are an everyday affair in the underworld~_** " He took grabbed one and took a bite off a cookie.

" ** _I'm sure you know that well, my lord~_** "

Ciel stood up, and Sebastian brought out the papers. "I've brought their information. Did you take care of any of these children?" The butler handed Undertaker the papers.

The gray-haired man placed his chin on top of the table looking at the papers through his long bangs. " ** _Hmm~ Did I?~ I feel as though I could remember, if I saw something entertaining~_** "

" ** _You know what I want, my lord. Give it to me~_** "

Undertaker rushed forward, the upper part of his body on the table between him and Ciel, saying the payments he desired in exchange for precious information.

"Sebastian."

The butler already pulled on his black gloves but was stopped by Undertaker again. " ** _Oh~ You're relying on him?~_** "

He slid down the table and pulled down his hat. " ** _Aren't you able to do anything without your beloved servants, my lord?~_** **_Well~ Anyone entertaining enough will do, really~_** " Mia stepped forward with an audible sigh, "Fine, I'll be the one to do it." She groaned and mumbled, "When will it end?"

Unfortunately for her, Undertaker heard her and he paused in his chuckle. His wide smile disappeared from his face. Instead, a smirk replaced it and his voice was low, " **Ah, but, how sad it would be, should laughter disappear~** ***** "

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Will you?"

"You two get out and absolutely _do not_ peek inside! That's an order!"

Sebastian and Mia bowed in unison, while the butler uttered. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

 **A/N: Update! I was planning on making the whole episode but yeah, I changed my mind. Next, can I just blabber about the latest chapter [105] of the manga? GOD IT BREAKS MY HEART. So many theories going around as well. [SPOILER] But I'd seriously flip if Vincent is actually Undertaker. LIKE WHY HOW NO. Okay, I still haven't updated the main story, why? Because I chose Joker and the others over Ash/Angela for obvious reasons. And well, I was busy with some stuff like for one, my birthday. Putting those aside, I did start on the 46th chapter already.**

 *** - This was from the manga [SPOILER again] During the Ship Voyage Arc wherein Undertaker said that to Ciel, whilst revealing his face and lifting his bangs (sexily).**


	3. Sheer-Cuss III

"Sebastian," Mia began, her hands trailing down to her stomach as she looked up at the butler standing beside her, outside Undertaker's shop.

"What is it?" Sebastian looked down at her, but the brunette changed her line of sight and now seemed to be glaring at the shop's front door.

"I want to eat. I'm not like you who can stand here for a whole day or more than that, without eating." She spun on her heel and turned around, about to walk away when Sebastian grabbed her by her wrist.

"Let me accompany you. It seems that the Young Master _will_ be using up most of the day's time." Mia only nodded and walked side by side with the demon. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the human beside him, "You seem less talkative and energetic than usual."

"Is it bothering you?" she smirked in the slightest before returning to a deadpan, "I am hungry and my feet hurt. We've been standing there for a straight three hours."

"All I want is some food inside me."

And this time, it was the butler's turn to smirk as he wrapped a hand around Mia's waist to pull her closer to him, "But I'm sure you want something _more_ than just food inside you, no?" Sebastian whispered a bit huskily, his lips faintly brushing Mia's ear.

The housekeeper's eyes widened and her face got tinted with a little pink, and she controlled her outburst so as to not attract any attention from the people around. "K-Keep your _thoughts_ to yourself, Sebastian!" she whispered back through gritted teeth, as she was trying to remove his hand around her.

But the demon was stronger than she was, even if Mia was going through a continuous change… which she doesn't notice at all.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled away, removing his hand from her waist and reached out to hold her hand with his gloved one. "My dear, do you think I could keep it to myself when it's all about you?"

Mia squeezed his hand and sighed, failing at hiding her blushing face from him. "Now isn't really the right time for that…"

"Ah, but when _is_ the right time for _it_?"

"One more _nasty_ remark and I'll be kicking you in the shins, Sebastian. I'm serious." She glared at the demon and they stared at each other; her lips were upside-down in a small frown whilst Sebastian had a smug smirk on his.

"Alright, let's get you something to eat." Sebastian said, tearing his eyes off of Mia, still smirking in triumph. "Great, a simple ham sandwich will do." The blush on Mia's face receded and they went inside a coffee and tea shop.

The pair sat across each other and after a few minutes, food was already in front of the brunette. Mia grinned and began to eat as Sebastian placed his head on his palm, watching the green-eyed lady.

As Mia sipped some tea, she noticed Sebastian staring at her and she blinked. "Like what you see?" she smirked at the raven-haired man, in which Sebastian returned with his own signature smirk.

"Why yes, of course I do. But I do have something else at the back of my mind that I would _love_ to see." He gave her a wink and suddenly, he felt something slowly pressing in on his crotch.

It was Mia's foot.

"I warned you~" the brunette sang with a devious grin on her face as she took a final bite of her sandwich. "Any last words, dearest Sebastian?"

"If you're done eating, let us head back to the Undertaker's shop. Kindly remove your foot from there; and just to let you know," he leaned in and gave a mocking look at her.

"I was pertaining to the both us playing with Ery, taking a break from the entire ruckus the _children_ are always causing. Now I wonder; what _did_ you have in mind about the sight I would love to see?"

He smirked and stood up from his seat after the feeling of Mia's foot down there was gone. Sebastian then, offered his hand to her after getting to her side. Mia looked away in shame and slightest defeat, as she accepted his hand.

' _Well… he started it._ ' She thought, looking up at Sebastian as they walked back to the Undertaker's. The butler noticed this and gave her forehead a peck and smiled down at her, which quickly turned into another smirk.

"The reactions I get from you are priceless. I didn't think you would be so serious about crushing it with your foot, especially that we are in a public place."

"You started it in the first place…"

"I'm not the one adding malice to my own words, my dear." He chuckled, earning a light punch on his arm. Another light blush appeared on Mia's cheeks as she said, finally, admitting defeat. "Whatever; you win this time but… just shut it, will you?"

* * *

The sun has already set, and the moon took over the sun's place to light up the night's sky and still, Ciel Phantomhive was inside the Undertaker's shop and making the silver-gray-haired man to laugh.

"I should probably barge in and—!"

Mia was cut off as Undertaker's short laugh was finally heard from the outside. Sebastian quickly opened the door and took a peek inside, his face void of emotion while Mia only rolled her eyes, muttering, "Finally…" under her breath.

The sight in front of them: a drooling Undertaker, and a disheveled appearance of their young master as he panted, both hands on his knees. " ** _Ah~ I never imagined the Earl Phantomhive would go_** **that** ** _far~_** "

Ciel wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand and stood back up, as his two servants went in. "You really overdid yourself this time, Young Master."

Mia piped in, pulling Ciel's sleeves back down to his wrists before getting a handkerchief from her pocket and wiping the remaining sweat off of her cousin's slightly blushing face, although he never opened his eyes.

Sebastian quickly tended to his master, "What in the world did you do?" he asked. "Don't ask." Ciel replied sternly. The butler went in front of the blue-haired boy and bent down so he could tie the blue ribbon around Ciel's neck, putting his hand to his master's chin and raised it slightly.

"Still, if you're willing to put on a show for the Queen's sake…" Sebastian paused, standing straight once again. "You really are a dog."

Mia handed Ciel's coat over to the butler, while in the background the lad's reply to his butler was heard, "Shut up, you bastard."

The Phantomhive earl turned his attention once again, back to the Undertaker as Sebastian put his coat on for him. "All right, I've paid your fee. Now, tell me about the children!"

Undertaker's smile never left his lips as he replied, " ** _They're nowhere~_** " Three pairs of eyes, colored green, blue and red, respectively, widened at the man's answer. "W-What?"

" ** _None of them were my customers and there aren't any rumors either~_** " Undertaker confirmed, holding a sheet of information in between his fingers. Ciel stepped closer and placed both hands gently onto the table, which looked like a coffin. (Or maybe it was… who knows.)

"In other words, you don't know a thing about this case?"

" ** _I beg to differ~ I know that I do not know~_** "

Ciel's eyes widened once more, as Sebastian said his thoughts aloud, raising a hand to his own chin. "True, because if _you_ do not know, it would only mean that no one in the underworld killed them."

"There's a chance that they're still alive, knowing that their bodies haven't been found on either circle." Mia added on, and in response Ciel nodded. "In which case, I suppose our only choice left is to personally investigate that circus."

As they thought about this, Undertaker only grinned at them, waving the sheet of paper in his hand. Immediately, Ciel got his cane that was leaning on the table-coffin and turned around to leave.

"We'll head there right away, Sebastian, Mia."

The two servants bowed before Undertaker before following behind the bratty master. "Undertaker, contact me if you hear any news about it."

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel but the latter paused in his steps as Undertaker called out for him again. " ** _My lord_** ~" he began and waited for Ciel to look at him.

" **Each of us only gets one soul, so take good care of yours~** "

Mia handed Ciel's hat back for him to wear as he replied, "You don't have to tell me something I already know." The young earl made his way out, followed by his servants with the butler closing the door behind them, leaving Undertaker in his dimly lit shop.

The Grim Reaper waved a single hand at them, mumbling, " ** _Ah~ But do you_** **really** ** _know?~_** "

* * *

The three of them arrived a bit earlier than expected to the circus. They got off the carriage, looking around and seeing a lot of people.

"This circus was _this_ popular, huh?" Mia mumbled, as they went in through what would seem to be the entrance, with a fancy-looking design saying, "Noah's Ark Circus".

Numbers of tents lined up on both sides before getting to the largest one, wherein the performances would be showcased. People were scattered about; some buying knick-knacks, food and the likes, others were watching over their children riding on a small carousel. There were also some, probably a few members of the circus, showing small performances such as juggling numerous bottles or hoops.

But the trio paid no heed to this and went directly to the large tent.

Inside, there were chandeliers above them; seats were in a circle, making it look like some small and cheap arena theater. The three of them went to three vacant seats, and the order would be that Sebastian will be in between the cousins.

"It seems rather sophisticated." The butler commented, in which Ciel replied. "Perhaps… but no more so than any other circus." He handed the butler his hat and cane before the three of them sat.

The lights surrounding the tent toned down one after the other, making the inside quite dimmer. It was like that, until a spotlight shone down onto a man who suddenly appeared at the center.

He had orange hair, wearing a yellow bow wrapped around his neck. His purple coat trimmed with gold appeared to be more of a cape as it draped off his shoulders. A black and lavender checkered vest was worn on top of a white ruffled shirt and as for his bottoms, he wore puffy short pants. Finally, his shoes were black and white, curling at the toes.

"Ladies and gentlemen~! Boys and girls~!" his voice was loud with his arms raised up to his shoulder level. He then bowed his head slightly, four balls in-between his fingers on both hands; one which was gloved and the other that was not.

"Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus~!" he smiled as he continued and began to juggle the colorful balls. "My name is Joker," he left the balls in the air as he bowed once more, "Pleased to meet 'ee~!"

The said balls dropped on his head due to gravity, making the audience—obviously the children—laugh. When Joker stood straight once more, a blue ball came out of his mouth. He grabbed it, clasped his fingers around it tightly. And when he reopened them, the ball was gone.

"Isn't that a prosthetic hand?" Mia mumbled as they watched Joker begin to introduce the performers. There was light emitted from behind him, and silhouettes of the performers that stood a little behind Joker was seen.

"And now, with a great warm welcome from our fire-breathing Jumbo," at the mention of the stage-name, a gigantic bald man who had red, fire tattoos for his hair; he wore no top except for a medallion strapped around him, wearing baggy yellow pants and short black boots.

That was Jumbo as he appeared behind Joker holding a torch with him.

"The show of the century begins!" Joker finished, and in the background, Jumbo let out a low yell at the same time, making Joker plus the other performers run off.

When they were gone, Jumbo breathes fire out of him; earning him a few sounds of awe and the audience remained silent once more.

"First, our trapeze artists, perfectly in tune with each other…" Joker announced, as the spotlight focused on two children, a blond boy and a brunette girl. Soon after, the girl flew, tumbled in air and in time, the boy caught her by the hand.

"They are Peter and Wendy~!" Joker said, finishing the duo's act and once more, the audience resumed to clapping of course.

"Our knife-thrower, always a perfect shot and never misses his target," Joker continued, while another blond boy appeared onstage along with three other women, although one of them was strapped onto a large circular target board in a spread-eagled position.

While Joker spoke, the blond boy executes a series of rapid, consistent and carefully timed throws to land knives on the wheel's segments which aren't covered by the girl.

"Bull's-eye Knife-thrower, Dagger~!" Joker announced, while Dagger winked at the crowd.

Right after, the smoke turned green, probably because of the lights as another performer appeared onstage. Another boy, although this one seems to be thinner than most since his ribs were slightly visible.

Although instead of clothes, snakes were wrapped around his legs, arms and torso and neck.

"And now, a beautiful dance by that rarest of rarities... our own Serpant-Man, Snake~!"

"Their acts are fairly standard." Ciel commented, seeming to get bored over the show. Sebastian agreed, saying, "Yes, and it doesn't seem like they are forcing the children to perform."

"And next, look above ye, ladies and gents~! A death-defying tightrope walk by the Circus Princess, Doll~!"

Indeed, from above, a girl in all-white from head to toe, emerged and began walking on the tightrope while carrying a white, fringe-trimmed parasol.

"If you put it that way, then isn't it all just a coincidence that the children's disappearances were along the circus' route?" Mia commented, with her eyes focused on Doll as the latter made a split on the tightrope before bending backwards and doing a handstand, then splitting her legs apart again before resuming to a standing position.

The audience clapped in amusement and when Doll looked down, her visible right eye seemed to have met with Ciel's visible left eye.

Then, a crack of a whip resounded, "Last but not the least, I bring 'ee the famous tamer of wild cats~!"

A tiger jumped through a giant ring on fire and went in front of the said performer. The woman was wearing a rather, skimpy outfit since her gifted chest looked like it was about to escape from the leather straps holding it together.

The tiger roared and sat down on its belly, and the woman placed her prosthetic leg on the animal, a fierce look on her face as she pulled on the whip.

"The star of our troupe~! Beast~!" Joker announced as she posed, with the audience applauding them. "Now, now, we'd love some audience participation in this act~! Are there any volunteers?~"

"No children in the final act either… this was a waste of time." Ciel said idly, not seeming to pay attention anymore. But then, Sebastian stood up, earning a raised brow and amused smirk from Mia.

"What is it, did you find—!" Ciel asked but then, Joker's voice cut his question off. "Ooh~? This gent in the tailcoat sure looks eager~!"

The orange-haired man's prosthetic hand gestured over to Sebastian and said, "Please, come on stage~" the audience clapped at his; let's put it as bravery, and Ciel gawked at him with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth.

The demon didn't spare a glance at his master, and kept a serious face. "Step right up, sir~!" Joker said, to which Sebastian obliged.

' _So that's it… it's his chance to make cont—?_ ' Ciel's thoughts were cut off by the brunette housekeeper's snickering. "Why on earth are you even snickering? Stop it." He reprimanded.

Mia only shook her head and breathed, trying her best to stop as asked. ' _The only way to find a clue to these mysterious disappearances is through this circus._ ' Ciel resumed to his thoughts and ignored his cousin's weirdness.

Sebastian went down through the steps and over towards the stage. ' _Still, you may have made contact. But how do you exactly investigate while all eyes are on you?_ '

The butler continued on with a stern face, ignoring Joker informing him, "Now, if you'll just lie down here—?" Sebastian walked past Joker and Beast, and got down on one knee in front of the tiger.

The demon's seriousness was quickly replaced with affection; it was even evident on his tone of voice, "Ah, what lovely round eyes you have!"

Everyone gasped and had a look of horror on their faces… well, maybe except Mia who was trying her best not to guffaw since that would make her look like a crazy lady.

Ciel looked back at the shaking lady a seat away from him, as Mia clutched on her uniform's skirt, tears of joy forming at her eyes. "Why am I the only one who finds this funny?" she asked her cousin.

And only then did Ciel realize, ' _Oh shoot! Tigers are_ cats _!_ '

"I've never seen such vivid stripes! They're adorable…" Sebastian continued without a care in the world, as he played with the tiger's furry face.

Meanwhile, Beast and Joker were frozen place as they stared at the man in black. "Oh dear, your claws have gotten a bit too long, we'll have to groom them."

Ciel only placed both of his hands to his face in shame, causing his cousin to let out a chuckle. Luckily for her, the people were too shocked and terrified of Sebastian's actions that no one even noticed her.

"And your paw pads are full and plump— _very_ attractive…" the demon continued to gush over at the tiger, looking up at the animal with a bright smile on his face.

In response, the animal let out a low growl and bit Sebastian's face.

It took approximately three seconds before this action sank in the audience's minds and when realization hit them, screams erupted. Immediately, Beast lashed out her whip saying, "Betty, let him go!"

The whip was about to come in contact with the tiger, but Sebastian pulled away from the bite and catching the whip with a single hand.

His smile was gone, and his brows furrowed slightly. "She hasn't done anything wrong." He looked back at the busty female and continued, "I was so entranced by her charm that I behaved rudely; that is all."

"Also," the butler paused, bringing forth the whip's end to level with his face. "Indiscriminate whipping isn't enough to train her properly."

Beast gasped as shades of pink dusted her cheeks, speechless by the man's words. Sebastian only smiled at her mockingly, while Betty growled once more.

The tiger placed a paw on each of Sebastian's shoulders and bit the demon's head, causing another round of terrified screams emerge from the audience.

"Betty! Spit him out this instant! He's dirty!"

"Goodness, is it that you're a tomboy, my dear?"

* * *

"I didn't tell you to go _that_ far!" Ciel reprimanded his butler when all was taken care of and three of them went out of the tent along with the rest of the audience. The lad was very annoyed at what just happened, Mia was laughing and Sebastian had this wide grin spread across his face.

The demon was even faintly _blushing_.

"My apologies, my lord." Sebastian said and when Mia's laughter died down, replacing it with a grin. "You don't look apologetic at all, Sebastian."

"It's because I've lived many years, but then cats are such whimsical creatures, up until now I can't quite read their moods."

"What was the point of attracting unnecessary atten— _choo_!" Ciel's grumbling was cut off by his cute sneeze, causing the housekeeper to snicker once again at the Phantomhive's reaction.

"You know I'm allergic to cats! Stay far back."

Sebastian placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head slightly with a sigh; the smile has left his face while letting his master and Mia walk ahead of him. He stood there and waited for a large gap between him and the other two until Joker's voice was heard.

"Oh, there 'ee be! You there, in the tailcoat!"

The orange-haired man jogged his way towards the butler, who in return waited for Joker to get near him. "I'm so sorry 'bout what happened, sir."

Sebastian faced him, "No, please, _I_ apologize." Joker chuckled awkwardly, "Gave me a scare, traipsing right up to the tiger like that. You alright?" he asked while the butler's eyes followed Ciel's figure followed by the brunette, as the two went into hiding behind a tent.

"We have a doctor on staff. Better let 'im have a look at 'ee, I reckon. Please, come on back." Joker offered, and Sebastian turned his attention back to him after Ciel nodded.

His stoic face was replaced with fake enthusiasm; his lips turned up slowly into a smirk but then turned into a fake, close-eyed smile.

"I don't mind if I do."

Joker led the way towards where the doctor was, Sebastian following closely behind. "Right this way! Sorry it's so filthy." he said, referring to the other circus members. Since the show was over, some were removing costumes, tending to the animals, one was even smoking opium.

The two men turned left, and there was Snake, sitting on a crate with his other… snakes.

"Oh? Snake! Is the Doc in the medical tent?"

The snake around the guy's neck hissed as it pointed west with its tail. Meanwhile, another snake beside him pounced on an unlucky rat. "Ah, maybe he's making rounds."

Peter and Wendy followed Sebastian with their eyes, "Say, isn't that the boy who got bitten by the tiger?" the girl asked. A grin spread throughout Peter's face, "That's him alright. Stupid boy!" he chuckled.

Finally, Joker went in through one of the tents. "Good, there he is. Doc!"

A middle-aged, black-haired man on a wheelchair was interrupted from checking in on Dagger's prosthetic leg. He turned his head around to face Joker. "Hello, Joker. Is your hand acting up again?"

Joker placed his good hand on his hips and raised the prosthetic one, "Naw, today I've got someone else—!"

Dagger's gasp cut him off as the blond boy stood up and pointed a finger towards Sebastian. "It's you! You're the one who just got bitten by Betty!" Doc's eyes widened, as sweat rolled down his face.

"B-Betty?! That's terrible! We've got to get you into the infirmary!"

And so they did. Doc inspected Sebastian's head, though the latter had to bend down. Joker and Dagger watched behind him even when Doctor spoke. "Uh… did you _really_ get bitten by a tiger? I don't see any wound."

The butler sat straight and his grin from before reappeared on his face. "Just an affectionate nip~" The two performers behind him deadpanned while mumbling, remembering how Betty bit Sebastian during the show.

" _Affectionate_ …?"

"… _Nip_?"

"Well, I'm just glad you're all right." Joker stepped forward saying, "Too true! I was afeard the troupe leader'd kill me for letting a customer get hurt!" This made Sebastian look up at him.

"You aren't the leader?"

Joker once more raised his prosthesis, "I'm more or less the hired replacement. The real one's scary!" Dagger went closer to him, and placed his hand on the blond boy's shoulder. "Don't blame me if you get yelled at for saying that!"

Suddenly, a familiar woman's voice broke through their chuckling as she entered the tent. "Doc, would you take a look at my leg—!?" At this, Dagger clasped his hands together upon seeing Beast. "Sis!"

"It's you!" Beast ignored Dagger's calling but the knife-thrower continued, even going down on one knee in the process. "I'm here for my leg too! Yet more proof of the red thread of destiny between—?"

"You're that dapper freak! What are you doin' here?!" the busty female pointed and yelled, referring to Sebastian, leaving Dagger there with his unfinished proclamations of love.

Sebastian turned his head, his eyes narrowed as he stared back at Beast. "You wrecked my show—!"

"Beast!" Doc reprimanded, "You can't talk like that to a guest! The fault lies with you for not being able to control Betty!" Beast walked closer and pointed back at Sebastian once more.

"But he walked up to her without—!"

"No buts! You're a pro, aren't you?"

"Now, now, Doc… please don't shout in front of our guest." Joker butts in to the conversation, with Dagger following up after him. "That's right! Please just forget about this and check Sis' leg!"

Doc sighed in defeat, "Fine. You'll be retraining Betty after this, Beast. Is that clear?" the woman nodded and looked away. "Right, then. Show me your prosthesis."

Beast walked towards a nearby table and sat there, with Doc following behind her on his wheelchair. Sebastian watched them and stood up, placing his coat down, "Prosthesis?"

"We're a bit of an irregular bunch 'ere; we're a gathering place for people with certain problems." Joker answered Sebastian. Doc proceeded to removing Beast's fishnet stockings.

"I'm missing an arm myself, but he Doc got me this fine replacement." Joker looked down at his hand, so did the demon, as he closed and reopened it. "Ain't it a beauty?"

"The design you picked is the reason you always need adjusting, you know." Doc complained, as he twisted the screwdriver on Beast's calf. "Try putting yourself in my shoes!"

Joker chuckled sheepishly while Sebastian questioned, "Do you make the prostheses for this circus, sir?" he stepped forward, walking past the different artificial body parts.

"More or less… and it's a big job! I do everything—from carving to final fitting." He answered while putting Beast's leg back together again. Sebastian bent down to level with the Doctor, "Carving them? Are they made out of wood?"

"Nope, ceramic."

"Ceramic?"

Doctor still held on Beast's ankle and brought it closer to Sebastian and showed him. "But I use special materials, so they're light and sturdy."

Sebastian placed his gloved hand on Beast's foot, "I see. They're quite smooth to the touch." With a firm face, he observed the leg, running his hand up towards Beast's calf.

"Aren't they? And I use spherical parts for the joints for nice and fluid movements."

"This is truly, a fine work." Sebastian commented, continuing to run his hand through the leg as he scrutinized it, seeming to forget that it was a woman's leg. As he did that, Beast was becoming flustered.

But then, Sebastian lifted her thigh and his face was _too close_ for comfort, causing Beast's blush to darken in color, mortified. "Hm? What's this seal?" the demon asked innocently.

Joker's eyes widened but Dagger's face turned pink, while blood was flowing out his nose. The blond boy shook in what I would refer to as anger. "What are you doing, you pervert?!" Beast drew her leg back and up, before she attempted to land a kick on Sebastian.

But, well, we all know Sebastian is a demon.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. You didn't strike me as modest enough to be embarrassed by such trifles." He replied with a smug look on his face, causing the woman to grit her teeth and she clutched on her whip, her attempts of hitting the raven-haired man in vain.

"H-Hey, Beast, stop that!" Doc tried to intervene then turned around to face Joker and Dagger. "You two, try and stop her!"

But his words were ignored by the knife-thrower raging in jealousy. "How _dare_ you lay a hand on my lady's fair and tender skin!?" he brought out his knives and hurled it at Sebastian.

" _I_ haven't even touched it yet!"

The butler got back and jumped in the air, doing a back flip before landing on a horizontal pole that keeps the tent in place.

Sebastian looked down at them and pointed out, "I didn't actually touch her skin… but I do seem to have touched a nerve." Dagger gritted his teeth and looked like throwing knives at him again.

Doc tried to convince him, "Dagger, stop! You'll end up shredding the tent!"

"Miss Beast's honor is more important than this tent!"

And to prove his argument, Dagger threw all the knives he held in both hands at Sebastian. In return, the demon catches each and every one of them effortlessly and smirked triumphantly down at them.

Dagger was of course, shocked, but Joker was impressed as he whistled. The crack of a whip was heard once more, accompanied by Beast's voice. "Don't get cocky!"

But Joker suppresses her assault with his cane. He tumbled in air and landed in front of her, glaring at Beast for a second before presenting her with flowers.

"Ta-da!"

Beast blushed once more, and Joker stood up straight. "All right~! That's enough~!" he extended his arm to get the flowers closer to Beast as Dagger let out sounds of dismay. "'Ere Beast, don't be so scratchy."

"Why didn't you stop them sooner?!"

Sebastian jumped off from the railing while Beast continued to retort. Joker went behind her rubbed his good hand on her thigh. "It's such an 'ansome leg, I can understand he'd want to touch it. Take these flowers and cheer up."

Her blush deepened once more before elbowing his chest lightly and pushed herself away from Joker. Sebastian then, returned Dagger his knives and the latter looked away with a pout.

"That was mighty athletic, sir~! I reckon I'd hire 'ee~" Joker decided with a close-eyed smile. However when he reopened his eyes, Sebastian's face was inches from his, "Is that true?"

Joker drew back slightly and Sebastian stood straight once more. "Truth be told, my current master is so spoiled, I'm quite disgusted with him." He complained, placing two fingers to his temples whilst shaking his head in disapproval and sighed.

At the moment, Ciel was in the carriage with Mia, and he sneezed. The brunette handed him a handkerchief once more with a sigh, before looking out the carriage window.

" _'_ _Master'_? Be thee a servant then? I took 'ee for gentry, dressed up so fine…" Joker muttered, astounded by the fact that the man he was talking to was just a lowly servant.

Sebastian placed a gloved hand to his chest, "Me, gentry? Hardly, for I am merely one _hell_ of a butler." Silence took over for a few seconds before Sebastian resumed the conversation.

"Now, was that true? If so, I'd very much like to join you."

"Not 'aving me on, are 'ee?"

"I never jest."

His statement made Joker like him more. The orange-haired man laughed as he stepped closer to the man in black. He pat both his shoulders once and held on them.

"Lord, that's funny! All right, me 'ansome. Sure, join us anytime!"

Beast disagreed and went up to him. "Hey, Joker! You can't just decide that!" The man raised both hands in surrender, "But he's got such talent."

"Pardon me but… there are actually two others I'd like to introduce to you." Sebastian suggested, remembering the cousins.

"If they're anything like 'ee, that's fine. But I reckon we'll give an entry test." Joker agreed, making Sebastian smirk as he got his coat off the floor. "Very well then, tomorrow I'll come with them."

He bowed before them, "Thank you for all your help today." The butler turned around, "Oh, sir—?" Sebastian went out and ducked his head slightly with a smile as he faced them, "No need to show me out."

He let go of the tent and put his coat back on. ' _Now then…_ ' he spoke in his thoughts and turned to his right. ' _There were nine tents and ten carts before the medical tent. And further along, we have… some_ nicer _tents_.'

There was a partition he had to jump over since those tents seemed to be secluded and private. 'As long as I'm here, I might as well inspect them.'

' _I don't sense the children at all. But I_ have _been sensing something. Could it be…?_ '

Just before he could take another step along the tents, Snake has stopped him, the snake around his neck almost biting Sebastian in the face with a loud hiss.

"This area is _off-limits_."

* * *

 **A/N: New update and yes, I finished off the episode. Just a random thing, I downloaded all the Book of Circus OST's... I don't know, some of them are worth using in a play believe me. XD And then, what else... well, I guess that will be all. After I post this, I shall continue from where I left off of the next chapter in the main storyline.**

 **Noface - I accept that theory more than the "Vincent is Undertaker" one... I like your theories! Here, have a Sebastian cookie! XD**


	4. Sheer-Cuss IV

"…says Wilde."

The snake around the hybrid's neck hissed while another went its way around Sebastian's feet. Then another drew closer to the demon's face and hissed, causing the latter to back away slightly.

"The exit's that way!" the snake pointed its tail to a certain direction. "…says Goethe." Sebastian placed a fake smile to his face. "Oh, you're too kind." He bowed his head slightly before turning to leave, the smile fading away.

Goethe placed its head on Snake's shoulder and hissed. "Ta-ta~! …says Goethe."

A few moments later, Sebastian arrived at the carriage. He opened the door and got in, sitting beside Amelia and across Ciel. The young master raised his cane up and hit it on the carriage's ceiling to signal their departure.

"Report."

"I'm afraid I was interrupted before I'd made a full circuit of the camp. I'd like to penetrate a bit into their organization, however…"

The seriousness from his face vanished as a sly smile made its way to his lips. "I have a request for you both, in that regard." Ciel raised a brow, "What is it?"

Sebastian only narrowed his eyes as he showed them a hair-raising grin. Mia moved over to the side, allowing some more space to go between them. "Uh, Ciel? I feel like we won't be agreeing to this… request of his, judging by that look on his face."

"No worries my dear, it's not _that_ bad." 

* * *

"I'm asking you _why_ that suddenly became the plan! When did I even order you to say _that_?!" The young Phantomhive yelled, removing his coat and shoving it to the butler's arms. He then removed his hat and gave it to Sebastian as well.

"Well, it is a good plan; the only problem for now is the entrance test." Amelia piped in, adding on to Ciel's annoyance and Sebastian's triumph.

"It seems like you are the only one inconvenienced, am I right my Lord?"

Ciel glared at the demon behind him and clucked his tongue. He thought of something to say before dismissing it with a defeated sigh. "Well, we'll just argue about it later. I'm exhausted and I want to go straight to bed."

Sebastian bowed as Ciel made his way towards the steps. "Certainly, but…" he was cut off by a door slamming open, revealing the Indian prince. The blue-haired kid flinched upon seeing him again.

"Ciel~! I'm so glad you're here! I've been waiting and waiting!" Soma said with a wide grin on his face. From behind him, Agni came into view as well, putting his hands together.

"Welcome home, Lord Phantomhive, Mister Sebastian and Miss Mia."

Ciel put a hand to his head, "Oh right, I forgot _you_ were here." Soma ran up to him and gave the lad a tight hug. "It's been too long! How have you been?!" he rubbed his cheeks onto Ciel's head as though the latter were some kitten.

Amelia smiled at them, "Indeed it has been long since we last met. Namaste, everyone~" she said, clasping her hands together. The brunette stepped closer and rescued Ciel from the bear hug, and Soma laughed right after the small boy was released.

"I didn't expect you at the townhouse so soon! Did you miss me that badly? Aw, poor, lonely Ciel!"

Ciel turned around and headed for the stairs, disregarding the purple-haired prince's existence. "Sorry, but I'm tired. I'm currently not in the mood to deal with you."

"Whaaat?! But I've been so excited to challenging you with that ' _chess'_ game of yours!" Soma followed behind him and grabbed his shoulders to make Ciel stop.

"You wouldn't want my hopes to be dashed, right?!"

Ciel forcefully removed Soma's hands on his shoulders while yelling out his rejection to the prince's request. "What's wrong Ciel?! You look so grumpy! We finally get to see each other again, so at least smile a little!" Soma replied, flailing his arms about, loud as ever.

More tick marks appeared on the Phantomhive's head and he paused in his step. He looked back at the noisy prince with a much deeper frown on his face and lashed out at him. "Shut it! I said I'm _tired_ so keep it down!"

Soma seemed taken aback and he flinched, pouting slightly. "A-Alright…" then proceeded to playing with his fingers, watching Ciel go up the stairs with his eyes. "You won't attract good fortune if you don't smile, you know!"

Agni decided to calm his master down and stop him from saying more by placing a hand on Soma's shoulder. The prince turned around to face the only lady in the place, Amelia, with a grin again.

"Mia! If Ciel can't play with me then you—!"

However, his eyes traveled towards the red-eyed butler who was now glaring down at him, the demon's eyes screaming bloody murder for the purple-haired prince if he dares to lay a finger on said lady.

"Pardon me, Prince Soma, but… maybe next time we could play chess. For now, you must retire to your room and take a rest as well." Amelia replied, noticing the way Sebastian looked at Soma.

Agni led the prince away and the English bid the Indians good night before excusing themselves. Then, they both walked up the stairs and went to Ciel's room to further discuss about the new plan made by the butler.

As they were walking, Amelia murmured next to him. "Don't scare the prince away like that. He won't _bite_." She chuckled, making Sebastian's eyebrow twitch.

She entered first, seeing Ciel discard his blue coat onto the bed and he sat down on the bed's edge. Sebastian followed and closed the door. "That pair is as lively as ever, aren't they?"

"I'll give _them_ up as a bad job, but your plan is a different matter." The master's voice was filled with annoyance even as he asked. "Why should _I_ be forced to join the circus too?"

The brunette scoffed, "I know I heard from him before that it was the both of _us_ , Young Master."

Sebastian sighed internally at the cousin's reactions, "You are not being ' _forced to join_ ', and rather, you both are going to pass a test to get them into hiring you." the butler said and knelt down on one knee in front of his master.

Ciel raised his leg up and placed it on Sebastian's lowered thigh so that the raven-haired man can remove his shoes, starting from untying the laces. "With just you joining should be enough; I _don't_ fancy living in a tent!"

The brat complained and removed the knotted ribbon around his neck. Meanwhile, Amelia was preparing Ciel's sleepwear and putting back the blue coat into the closet after getting out the Queen's letter from its pockets while listening.

"Have you forgotten my Lord, that this is your game?" Sebastian looked up at Ciel's exposed eye. "You wouldn't mind me—your chess piece—deciding my own moves?"

Ciel looked away and clucked his tongue, his shoes now removed. "I suppose you're right." He replied, voice a bit softer this time while he put a leg over his other.

The butler stood up while the Phantomhive continued to speak, "But circuses require _tricks_ , don't they? You know full well that I can't do anything of that sort."

Amelia raised a brow, "Really? But I thought ' _go fetch_ ' was a good trick?" she teased, waving the envelope showing Her Majesty's seal on it. Sebastian smirked while the young one glared at her with a big frown.

" _What did you say_?"

The housekeeper let out a short snicker before inhaling deeply and bowing. "Pardon me, my Lord."

"At any rate, do your best at the entrance test tomorrow." He turned to the cousins with a big smile on his face. "As your butler and your lover, I shall be giving you both my heartfelt support." Ciel looked away after visibly rolling his eyes at the mention of 'lover' and he sighed, having to deal with them both; while the other one looked away, blushing slightly. This made the butler smirk, of course.

"Wh-What's with that? Besides, joining the circus is a better option than taking care of Prince Soma."

"Fine, I'll join too."

Sebastian bowed, mostly to his master than Amelia. "Understood." 

* * *

The next day, the trio got up early to once again pay a visit to the circus. Ciel was wearing an outfit similar to that of when he and Sebastian waited for Jack the Ripper to arrive. Meanwhile, the housekeeper wore her usual uniform, just lacking the apron.

People from the circus gathered around the two newcomers, whispering amongst themselves as Sebastian had Amelia and Ciel be shown to Joker.

"What a lovely little tacker! A boy, I reckon?" the orange-haired man was pertaining to Ciel. "Yes, I've been in service as a pageboy. My name is… er, F-Finnian."

The Phantomhive earl stuttered out the name of his own gardener while introducing himself. "That's a grand name! And this stunning beauty o'er 'ere be?" Joker asked the brunette as he walked closer to both of them.

"I'm Ery and worked as a lady's maid and Finnian's cousin." she smiled, as Joker put a hand on his waist. "Well, I'll give 'ee stage names if 'ee pass." He paused and leaned in to Ciel's face, "Art 'ee a boy, though?"

Amelia chuckled at the troupe leader's doubts of Ciel being a boy, the latter drawing back his head slightly as he nodded. Meanwhile, six ladies already surrounded the pale and strikingly handsome butler and were flirting with him, causing Amelia's eyebrow to twitch.

Sebastian merely gave them a fake smile, as Joker continued to speak. "But just being adorable won't see thee through a circus. We must do tricks too. What's your specialty?"

Ciel pondered over it for a moment before deciding, "Well… darts, I suppose." Joker turned his head to Mia, "I guess it will be instruments, dancing, swords and archery?" the brunette replied.

"Wha-? I didn't expect a lady like 'ee be knowledgeable 'bout weaponry! Hmm, if that be it, then it'll be knife-throwing for both of you." Joker raised his head and called for Dagger. "Dagger! Give 'em some knives."

The knife-throwing expert did as was told and placed a bunch of knives onto the cousin's hands with an enthusiastic smile. The two thanked him then Joker instructed, pointing his prosthesis at two black and white targets several feet away.

"Now aim for the target, you two."

Ciel bit his lower lip lightly and scrunched his brows while Amelia held an emotionless face, seeming to stare down at the target. She breathed out slightly, raising a knife by its center with three fingers. As for the lad, he held a knife by the tip of its gleaming blade.

"You're a mean one; his skinny arms wouldn't be able to throw far enough!" Dagger murmured to his senior, Joker, as he referred to Ciel. "I am not! It's no kind of show if the target's nearby, is it?"

Amelia immediately got on with the test, throwing the knives with speed and accuracy, hitting almost the same spot on the target every time. She aimed for the small pink heart on purpose, when there was only one knife left and hit it straight at its center. The girl smirked slightly and quickly changed it into a soft smile, before patting Ciel on his shoulder and squeezing it slightly.

The boy nodded abruptly, before raising his arm up and threw the knife. The sharp thing twirled around as it flew and was about to descend to the ground.

"See? I knew it—!" Dagger's statement was cut off when the knife magically rose back up and hit the target.

"Blimey!"

Amelia grinned while putting her hands behind her back, watching as Ciel threw the knives and Sebastian flicking pebbles at the end of each one's handle to push it up, hitting the target.

The rest of the troupe were both shocked and amazed by the performance and most of them had their mouths hanging agape. "Will that be all?" Ciel asked a bit arrogantly, gesturing to the huge amount of knives he "successfully" threw.

"Well, that's fine control." Joker mused, while Amelia gave him a big hug—to Ciel's dismay—and his butler was the only one who applauded him. Dagger went up close to the target once more, still confused at the impossibility of what just happened.

"You're more talented than I reckoned, but the test isn't over yet!"

"There's more?" Amelia asked Joker, the orange-haired man nodded in reply. "Ah, reminds me, what instrument 'ee be best at?" The brunette blinked and answered, "Either a violin or a piano is fine with me. Why did you ask?"

Joker smiled, "Next test is… tightrope walking!"

He led them inside the large tent, with Dagger and Sebastian following as well. Joker asked for a violin for Amelia to use. "Does this mean… I'll be playing the violin while I walk?!" She asked, bewildered as the troupe leader nodded with a wide grin on his face.

"I reckoned 'ee be a better performer than this lad! So I put in a little challenge to yours!"

The first one to walk on the tightrope was Ciel. Doll was there to assist while Amelia stood there on the platform behind her, tuning the violin while waiting for her turn. The girl in all-white then, tightens the lifeline around Ciel's waist.

"It's a bit too tight!"

" _Cope_. Do you want to die?" the beautiful girl looked up at him with a stern face and spoke in a cold and monotonous voice. From below, Joker yelled out cheerfully to her, "Doll~! Do that lifeline up tight~! He's new and he'll be hurt if he falls!"

Ciel looked down and tries to plead, "Could you test me on something else, please?"

"Whaaat~? Quitting already, boy~?!"

"N-No!" Ciel's voice echoed through the place. "I'd just rather do a different—!"

"Then stank along! Haven't got all day, have we?!"

His exposed blue eye met with Sebastian's red ones that made him shut up and clench his fists by his sides. Doll noticed this and looked up at him from behind, "Will you quit?"

However, the boy furrowed his brows and with a determined look he replied. "No. I'll go." At this, Doll seemed to have taken interest in him.

Ciel proceeded to take a step on the rope with a stretching sound, and he raised his arms to the side to try and balance himself on the tightrope.

It was going smooth as everyone there watched in anticipation. Until he took one wrong move that made Joker, Dagger and Doll gasp. Ciel was about to fall off until a pebble hit him by his rib, for him to regain his balance.

From below, Sebastian was watching and aiming the pebbles at Ciel, much like what he did with the knives moments ago. Amelia took notice of this and smirked down at the demon.

"Oooh~! He got his balance back!" Dagger commented. Ciel was writhing in pain from the pebbles' impact, mumbling, "Damn it, I _knew_ this would happen." He looked down once more at Sebastian who was getting ready to shoot another pebble at his master.

Before Ciel might lose his balance again, Sebastian threw pebbles at him one after the other, causing the kid to get on and move as quickly as possible. When he finally reached the platform, he landed with a thud while wincing, "Ouch!"

He got down, rubbing his sides as he stood in front of Joker and the others. Sebastian had his head turned as he laughed silently, his shoulders evidently shaking.

Joker clapped, "Amazing! I didn't reckon you'd make it across!"

"Thanks…"

Dagger went up to Ciel and placed a hand on the kid's head. "This cutie passes then, eh, Joker? What about the lady up there?"

Joker nodded and yelled out once more, "Doll~! The lifeline again~! Her beauty would be a waste if she falls~!"

Amelia stepped in front of Doll for her to put the lifeline around her waist as well. She gulped in a breath as she placed the bow above the violin's strings.

She stepped forward and began to play, and she closed her eyes, feeling the music and letting it lead her as she walked on the tightrope with grace; not even losing her balance one bit. Even Amelia was surprised with herself but she couldn't think of that too much.

Doll and the rest watched her with wide, amused eyes; save maybe Sebastian who only smirked, seeming to be proud at her stunt.

"Bach? Not bad…" Ciel murmured, and this caught Joker's ears. "Oh~? 'Ee familiar with such pieces?" the boy drew back, surprised that the older one had heard him. "Y-Yes… my previous master used to listen to her play when he's tired."

Amelia reached the high note and it ended there, just a step before the platform. Her eyes reopened and she smiled softly, getting on the platform. Sebastian clapped his hands as Dagger and the other two people of the troupe still gawked at her performance. This was only broken when Joker whistled, obviously impressed as well.

She got down, stood beside Ciel with a happy grin on her face.

"So… do I even have to ask whether she passes or not?"

The orange-haired man grinned happily at Amelia and pat her shoulders. "Your show got my heart! 'Ee be so talented, of course I'd love 'ee to join!"

"What about my cousin? Does he pass?" Amelia looked up at him with hopeful eyes and Dagger's hand began patting the kid's head.

"Not yet!"

His declaration shocked them to silence as he began walking towards them. With a straight face he said, "There's something important 'ee be missing." Joker pointed his prosthetic finger at Ciel, making the kid gulp.

"A great, big, _smile_!"

Speechless, Ciel had his mouth hung agape and Joker placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, smile! What's wrong? Don't look so gruff!"

Meanwhile, Sebastian had his back turned again, his shoulders were shaking evident that he was laughing silently. Amelia had to force her laugh in and replace it with a weird-looking smirk.

Ciel had his head down, gritting his teeth as he was forcing himself to do the action. "Here, smiiiiile~! Come, come~!" the kid clenched his hands at his sides and with one final push…

" _Smile_!"

The blue-haired boy looked up, finally, a big closed-eye grin plastered on his face. Amelia had to rub her eyes and blink a few times just to make sure she wasn't seeing sparkles around the boy.

The three of them—Ciel, Sebastian and Amelia—were led off to get their clothes changed into costumes provided by the circus troupe.

Sebastian had his usual tailcoat; however the necktie was changed into a purple ribbon—which sort of looked like that one of _Claude Faustus'_ —that instead had a small skull to lock it together. He also had a purple vertical line-like on his right eye for a makeup and wore a black hat.

As for Ciel, the boy had his usual black eye-patch. He wore a black vest atop a blue-striped shirt with puffy sleeves, ruffled neckline and chest. Around his neck was a big purple ribbon. He also had blue suspenders and a blue pirate hat with a light blue feather on it. The boy also wore striped boots reaching just below his knee and some socks—a black one and a striped one—that were both thigh high.

Lastly, for Amelia, she was once again a mix of black and white. Her hair was up in a big puffy updo and on the sides of her head were black and white feathers, respectively. Her lips were cherry red and for her eyes, a thin line of white eye shadow curved atop the black one. Small white and black beads were stuck on her eyelids as well.

She wore a ballerina-style dress; in front, black feathers covered the breast part, and below it, the sides of her body, black lace was sewn on top the white corset. At the back, the black silk ribbons were wider than most strings used to tie up a corset and like the one in front, black lace lined up her curves up to her shoulder blades. Although this would expose Sebastian's mark on her, it wasn't much obvious since her whole outfit was consisted of feathers, and it looked like realistic body makeup.

As for her skirt, large black feathers came on top of the smaller, white ones and a white violin with small black birds painted on it was strapped by her lower back, along with a black bow. Long black feathers were tied around her arm for her sleeves. And she wore white, calf-high, five-inch heeled boots.

The three of them stood in front of the rest of the troupe, while Joker stood on a small white platform and gestured to them with a wide grin on his face. "A'right everyone~! We have some new mates joining us~!"

"This is Black," meaning, that was Sebastian. "I'm Black, pleased to meet you." he spoke, holding the hat in his hands as he smiled widely at them.

"This beauty o'er here is Swan," the brunette blinked twice, quite flattered by the stage name before smiling softly. "I look forward to working with you all; I am Swan."

"And the wee one 'ere is Smile~!"

Joker announced, causing the already forced smile on Ciel's lips turn into a look of disgust. Amelia continuously patted his shoulder, her shoulders shaking as she laughed silently with the butler on her left.

"Give 'em a warm welcome everyone~!"

The rest of them greeted, doing as they were told. After that, Sebastian mocked his master by saying, "Go on, Smile, say a few words."

"Eh…! P-P-Pleased to meet you."

"Aw, come one Smile; _smile_ ~!" 

* * *

"Now, I'll give ye a quick backstage tour. Follow me~!" Joker said, while the three newcomers followed just behind him. In the background, the other members of the troupe were busy with working on different things.

"First, the tents ye'll be sleeping in." he started, before opening a nearby tent which was a mess inside—clothes and sheets hanged messily on one side, bunch of alcoholic bottles on another corner—and Joker explained.

"This is where the 'second-stringers'—live stage-hands, newcomers an' such—they sleep about two, three to a tent."

Ciel was cringing, Sebastian had a small frown on his face and Amelia bit the corner of her lips while raising an eyebrow as the three of them took a peek of what they would be sleeping in… well, for that part, I meant the cousins.

Joker closed the tent, removing his cane and used it to point at a group of tents across them. "O'er there's where we eat, where we store the food. Cooking's a big part of the job while 'ee be new, so work hard!"

"Furthest down the line is the infirmary, where Black was yesterday." They began walking once more and Joker continued, "And past here are the private tents for the main cast."

Sebastian had a look on his face and quickly darted his gaze from the tents to the orange-haired man.

Ciel questioned, " _Private_ tents?"

"The big names get places to themselves, 'ee could say. Oh! And don't forget, the first one's Snake's," he explained then pointed a finger towards the first blue tent.

"It be best to keep your distance. He lets lots of poisonous ones run loose. One bite and 'ee be stone dead."

The newcomer trio shared with each other a look, and Joker didn't mind. "Snake and his serpents are cruel shy of strangers, so ye newcomers must be extra careful." He finished, taking a few steps before them once more before he directed his cane to Ciel's face.

"That reminds me—Smile, what happened to thy right eye?"

He bent down and leaned in slightly to look closer at the Phantomhive's face, a small smile never leaving his own features.

"Er… there was an accident." Ciel answered, stuttering at first as he raised a hand to the eye-patch. Joker's smile was gone and he looked down at him with a frown and concerned look.

"Oh… you poor thing, with 'ee so young…" he murmured, placing his prosthetic hand on Ciel's face. They stared at each other for a short while, and soon the smile was back on the troupe leader's face.

"Well, we're all damaged here, so let's all be friends!"

He wrapped an arm around Ciel's shoulder and began to walk back towards the big, main tent. Amelia and Sebastian followed behind them and the latter asked, "Did all the players join up during your travels like us?"

"Mmm~ Most yes, but we first-stringers come from the same place. We're childhood friends, alike."

"Childhood friends?"

"Yep~!"

They passed by Jumbo sitting on a crate and was playing the harmonica, and when the man finished playing, Amelia murmured. "…' _Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son'_ , isn't that… Mother Goose?"

Joker stopped walking and turned around to face Amelia. "Oh? Well spotted, Swan! Not too many know that song." Joker had this look of slight admiration and the brunette chuckled and replied, "Well, you see, when Smile was younger, I too, used to play that so he would stop crying whenever his mother was out working…"

"Aye, aye, you two are cousins! 'Ee lived with them?" the orange-haired man continued to ask, causing Amelia to nod slowly in reply. "It's…quite a long story of how my mother ran away from my drunkard father and left me by their door."

Joker leaned in—a bit too close for comfort—towards the lady, his face was evidently shocked at the sudden confession, and was about to sympathize with her until Sebastian cleared his throat and said, "I must say, it surprises me that all you first-stringers are lifelong friends."

This made the man pull away from the brunette and he smiled. "Really? Snake's the exception though. His snake-handling is tops, and we needed a snake man, so he took the shortest road to the top."

"First-stringers get to eat first, so they don't have to fight tooth and nail for their food, and they get their own tents." They trudged on to the tent and he continued, "So everyone has a friendly rivalry, trying to be first-string."

Inside, most of the second-stringers were indeed practicing; from juggling, to doing acrobatic tricks on the trampoline, balancing on large balls, pole-climbing and the likes. "See 'em all working? There's some time before we open, so the newcomers are all practicing, taking every moment they can; looking to earn their public debut."

The trio watched them, commit mistakes here and there and some, falling onto the safety net. "Everything starts from the basics! You three get nice and ready before you—?"

"Joker? Got a moment?"

From the outside, Beast went in and called for the said man. She stepped closer as Joker turned around to look at her. However, upon seeing Sebastian once more, she gasped silently and frowned, though her cheeks were dusted with some shades of red.

…this wasn't left unnoticed by a certain housekeeper.

Beast ' _hmph'_ -ed as she abruptly turned her head away from them and walked out, Joker following behind her. His one last message for the trio was, "Right then, work hard, you three~!" 

* * *

The sun was about to set, creating a massive mix of colors in the sky, and the trio was still doing up some stretching exercises inside the tent.

"I can't believe the entrance to the private quarters is a tent of poisonous snakes…!"

Ciel was on the floor, his legs outstretched in front of him, his hands on his knees while Sebastian pushed him by his shoulders. "Not guard dogs, but guard vipers, correct?" he said the pun with an annoyed face.

"Yes. I say, young master—or rather— _Smile_ ; your muscles are very tight." Sebastian commented with a smirk on his face as he said so. On the other hand, Amelia was on the same position as Ciel, although the lady was much more flexible than the lad, seeing as how her upper body was almost flat on the ground.

"Keep your opinions to yourself!"

Amelia was currently lying on the floor, before she pushed herself up, creating a bridge and said, "You mean to say we'll have to be part of the first-string to get access there?" the brunette pushed her hips up and did a kick-over, before standing straight, facing the other two males.

"I suppose, but a few poisonous snakes wouldn't be a challenge to Sebastian."

"...Wasn't his name, Black?"

Ciel glared up at her and ignored the brunette. "Whatever, _Swan_. Anyway, we need to know whether the children are—!"

"They aren't here." Sebastian answered quickly, not letting his master finish. "I didn't sense them in the circus tents at all, either last night or during today's tour." The butler confirmed before proceeding to locking their arms together as they stood back to back.

"Still, there's no proof they _aren't_ involved in the disappearances, either. We can't leave here until we've thoroughly investigated them."

"Indeed. After all, it's still possible that they aren't in a fit state for me to sense them."

The both of them continued to bend over each other, whilst the lady of the trio listened, splitting once more before reaching her toes, side to side.

"Don't say such unlucky things. _She_ wishes for their safe return."

"Very well, my Lord. Ah, and although I don't sense the children…" he paused, causing the earl to raise his eyebrow in question.

"Hey, you three! Quit stretching and get to practicing!" Dagger reprimanded, looking over at the trio. "Mr. Dagger! Right, sorry…" Ciel followed up right after.

Amelia stood up and Ciel got off the kneeling Sebastian and went to stand next to the butler as well. "It's your first day, right? I'll coach ye through practice!" he said cheerily.

"First, we need to decide what your acts will be. Any requests?" he asked them as Sebastian stood straight. "I'd prefer something less physically demanding than the tightrope— _greatly_ —prefer that." The memory of the shooting pebbles struck the earl's mind as he said this, making Dagger laugh.

"Yeah! You do seem pretty frail! Right then, I'll teach Smile all about knife-throwing." He brought out knives held between his fingers with a grin. "What about you, Swan? Black?"

The lady shrugged, "…Just anything will do, I suppose. I'm not really sure so, myself. But it would mostly involve this violin." Sebastian smirked at her response, "I, as well, have no particular preference."

"Ah, I see, I see, but Black is a real athlete! So, you two go on and try whatever you think you can manage. I'll watch!" Dagger decided, pointing his index finger up.

Sebastian turned to Amelia, offering his hand out to her. "Of course; now, _Swan_? Would you like to try it out together?" the butler smirked down at her, causing the brunette to stare right back and with a sigh, she accepted the offer.

"Just one, something you think _we_ can do together without me _dying_ , Black."

"I assure you, _my lady_ , you are in _safe_ _hands_." he pulled her hand up to his lips giving it a light kiss; the reason for some of the women who saw that to whine in slight jealousy.

Ciel looked down, sighing dejectedly, once seeing Sebastian openly flirt with his cousin before he dragged Amelia around towards the ladder to climb up to the platform. Dagger only stared at them with a confused look on his face.

"First, the trapeze." Sebastian announced as Amelia was using the fly bar like a swing, though she didn't sit on the bar; she swung forward first then back. After that, Sebastian was holding onto the fly bar with both hands and swung forward as well.

The demon kicked his lower body up and tumbled back, now standing on the bar. He gave Amelia a look, motioning for her to let go and fly to him. She nodded quickly, and flew, doing a back flip once with holding her knees to her chest.

The next, she stretched her legs and arms up as she back flipped right after, for this time, she was trying to reach Sebastian; who, was now hanging on the bar by his feet.

He effortlessly caught her, and then threw her up in the air so he could hold the bar she once used, after doing a few twirls and flips. Amelia yelped in surprise at being thrown up, but then recovered with a midair split and poised her arms.

When gravity began pulling her down, Sebastian had announced, "Next, juggling."

"H-Hey! Swan is going to—!"

Sebastian only smirked while juggling all the bottles. When he was satisfied, he threw the juggled bottles to the side, making them pile over one another in a very orderly way and successfully go back to catch the brunette, now carrying her bridal style.

She got off of him with a glare; she held back her frightened scream upon realization that Sebastian sort of left her behind, just to save their performance. Although Sebastian didn't seem affected by this and smirked smugly at her. Amelia crossed her arms above her chest, and he left her standing there before going to do pole-climbing, the rings of fire, aerial acrobatics, trampoline, skipping rope, and contortions.

Ciel had two digits stuck to his temple, while the rest of the circus troupe was gaping at his impossible yet amazing display.

Sebastian got a sword and announced, "Next, I'll swallow this swo—?"

"Enough! Enough!" Dagger stopped him, more horrified than amazed. When the butler followed what was asked of him, the rest of the second-stringers surrounded him, worshiping the newbie member.

Amelia blew her bangs up and sighed. Sebastian walked to her and placed his palm on her face, running his thumb over her right cheek. He whispered, though loud enough for her to hear over the others' reactions, "You have told me to leave everything to my hands. Did it not satisfy you?"

"It's fine," she replied, holding his gloved hand and removing it from her face. Ciel went behind him and nudged the tall man's back with his shoulder. "Hey, you're getting carried away! Act more like a newb—?"

"Well, I'll be darned. Another bright new star?" Dagger interrupted, with his hands crossed over his chest. "I'd better keep sharp!"

" _Another_?"

"There's one more brilliant lad who just joined up. Look, over there!" he explained before pointing up, behind them. "He's a former civil servant or something, and he's strangely serious."

The "other" brilliant star took a step on the tightrope and seemed to be holding on some garden tool, wearing glasses and had lime green eyes.

"I say, come down _Suit_!"

"Isn't that…?" Amelia murmured, recognizing the Grim Reaper's face. Although instead of a black suit and tie, this time, William was wearing a golden yellow, sparkling suit over a green vest and a white-dotted, red tie.

And his pants were purple.

"…a Reaper," Sebastian frowned, narrowing his eyes a bit at the bespectacled man above. The latter, turned his eyes down to look at them and sighed.

"Ah, yes, I thought I sensed something foul. For goodness' sake…" Will announced, twirling his scythe around before letting it extend and aim for Sebastian's head.

However, the demon was quick to avoid the attack, and the clipper hit the ground instead. Sebastian raised his hand up slightly, protecting his young master.

William jumped off, still holding on his scythe, "I didn't think we'd meet again. What prey are you hunting for this time," he landed on his knee and dragged his scythe across the ground and standing up, pointing it at Sebastian.

"…you vile _demon_?"

Upon hearing his statement, the rest of the troupe was of course, confused by the words he uttered.

" _Demon_?"

"What does he mean?"

Ciel looked around them and back at William, feeling alarmed and it was obvious on his face. ' _No good; they'll find out who Sebastian is._ '

"…Hey, what are you on about?" he asked out suddenly. The Reaper ignored him and continued speaking to the silent butler, "As if it weren't bad enough that Reapers are in such short supply, demons have to pop up everywhere too?"

"I'll have to work yet, _another_ late night!"

"Reaper?"

Dagger's face was serious as he went near them, and Ciel tried to explain and stop him but then, Amelia's loud laugh began to resonate through the suddenly quiet tent.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He just… said a joke with a serious face; I couldn't have held it in much longer!" the brunette explained, wiping a fake tear off her eyes. The rest of the troupe followed along with her laugh as well, saving all of their identities.

Dagger hit William by his head, twice, "Swan's right! Cut it out, you trickster! It's hard to tell if you're trying to make us laugh with a face like that!"

Amelia had long stopped laughing, and Ciel looked back at her with a few shades of pink on his face. Perhaps the lad was ashamed of taking it "seriously" and was sort of, thankful in a way, towards the lady.

"This guy's been cracking jokes since the day he got here! Going on about _souls_ and stuff. He's an incurable cult freak!"

Will remained the usual look on his face as he combed his hair, while everyone continued to laugh.

" _I'm not actually joking_."

Dagger introduced the trio to him anyway, ignoring Will's statement. He then, pats the two tall men by their shoulder, "You two are our rising stars, so play nice, a'right?" Will quickly turned around, "I flatly refuse to "play nice" with vermin." Dagger was taken aback by this reaction and yelled at him about circuses being run on teamwork.

Meanwhile, Ciel began to murmur. "What is a Grim Reaper doing here?" Sebastian replied, adding on to his question. "It's also quite rare for them to go undercover, especially one such as himself."

Amelia clucked her tongue, "So this tells us one thing; that something is really going on at this circus."


End file.
